


Long Live the King(s)

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Sunday Challenges [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #21: rivals (feat. kid!seblaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King(s)

Blaine’s neatly trimmed fingernails drummed off the metal bar of the top of the swing set. It had been cool, before, but his hands were getting sweatier and clammier by the second, the heat seeping through into the metal. The kids below him were waiting for his instruction, for his guidance on what they were supposed to do.

 

What they were supposed to do about Sebastian and his gang, who were advancing from their corner of the playground.

 

Because they weren’t satisfied with that anymore. Long since had passed the days when Sebastian was content to let them have the swing set, and its small surrounding area - and, really, Blaine had always known in would come to this. 

 

He wasn’t sure when he had become the unofficial leader of the opposition; he supposed it was a natural assumption, from the fact that he was the only boy left on this side of the playground who had never fallen foul to Sebastian’s temper or vindictive streak. 

 

Blaine had always been brought up to believe that bullies were not to be feared. Cooper, his brother, had taught him that, when he used to return home from preschool littered with bruises, having fallen into the eyesight of one of the most horrible boys Blaine had ever met. 

 

Cooper had told him to be strong, that he was an  _Anderson_ , and that Andersons didn’t take that kind of thing from anyone. He told him he was better than that, that with a few firm words and a strong heart, he wouldn’t be hurt anymore. And most importantly of all, he’d told Blaine that his curls absolutely were not stupid.

 

Blaine wet his lips, a wind ruffling past his ears and sending a shiver down his spine. Sebastian was close. He didn’t have much time left to try and inspire some hope into these kids.

 

“Don’t provoke him,” he told them firmly, looking around at the scattering of little boys and girls, far down below him on the ground. “And don’t cry. If you think you might want to cry, then hide it in your sleeve.” He cast Tina, one of his best friends, an extra glance as he finished, and she nodded resolutely. Even though he could already see the glistening wet tracks on her cheeks, that showed how scared she really was.

 

“Move,” Sebastian hissed as he came close, pushing aside the circle of Blaine’s friends that stood around him, before stopping short at the base of the swing set. His eyes crawled up to where Blaine sat slowly, his hands poised on his hips. “That goes for you, too,” he sneered.

 

Blaine swallowed roughly, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “Why? There’s another swing set on the other side of the playground. I’m sitting here.”  
Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, not used to being challenged. “This one is bigger. Not that I should need to give a reason. Now,  _move.”_

 

“No,” Blaine called down, his hands clenching more firmly around the metal bar. “If you really wanted to swing that badly, you could do it with me sitting up here.”  
But Blaine knew as well as Sebastian did that he would never choose that option. To swing, directly below where Blaine sat, would be to give in to him. Sebastian Smythe was many things, but a quitter he was not.

 

“How about you come down here, hm, Blaine? I wonder how confident you are when you’re standing eye to eye with me.” Sebastian paused to laugh snidely, the corners of his lips quirking up. “Or should that be your eye to my chest?”

 

Blaine huffed, raising one of his hands to point down at Sebastian - but letting go of the bar had an affect he hadn’t prepared himself for. One moment he was staring high above the many rungs of the playground, and the next, he was staring at the thankfully squishy tarmac below, his limbs folded uncomfortably underneath him.

 

The sound of a whistle pierced through his ears, the hoards of children scattering left, right and centre as Mrs Tammy approached the huddle. A few remained: Tina, Sam, and a couple others of his close friends. And Sebastian. Sebastian, who by all accounts should have run with the rest of his gang, rather than stick around to make sure he was alright.

 

“Blaine,” Mrs Tammy exclaimed, kneeling next to him instantly. “Are you okay, dear?” She whirled around before waiting for an answer, taking in the few remaining children standing by. Her jaw stiffened as she looked at Sebastian, who seemed as uncertain as anyone could ever think to have seen him.

 

“So, I suppose you had something to do with this, as usual,” she snapped, carefully helping Blaine to his feet.  
Sebastian’s jaw dropped, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “I didn’t, I swear! He just fell!”

 

“You expect me to-”  
“Mrs Tammy!” Blaine cut over her with a loud yell, mentally thanking his brother for having taught him that trick. “He’s telling the truth. It was my own fault.”  
She paused, looking between them carefully. Blaine was hardly known to lie, let alone to protect someone who wasn’t his good friend. 

 

“Let’s get you to the nurse, just to make sure,” she said finally, guiding Blaine back towards the building.  
Blaine didn’t look back, not even once, so he didn’t see the look Sebastian was giving him. One of surprise, gratitude, and even a little guilt.

 

*

 

“Blaine!” Sebastian called, his feet sliding over the floors as he ran to catch up with the shorter boy at the end of the day.  
Blaine turned at the sound, wincing as someone went bashing into his side, hitting off a bruise he’d given himself earlier from the swing incident. 

 

For a moment, once he’d caught up to him, Sebastian and Blaine simply stared at one another. Neither could really be sure what to say, least of all Sebastian, who was wishing he hadn’t called after him in the first place.

 

He scratched the back of his neck, before digging around in his pocket for a ring pop, still in its wrapper from when he’d received it the week before. It had been a gift from Quinn, who was hoping he would be her husband, but she’d told him it would mean he would have to stop pulling her hair - so, Sebastian really wasn’t interested.

 

“I want you to have this,” Sebastian mumbled, pushing the ring pop into Blaine’s hands. “I thought we could be like..partners.”  
“Like..husband-partners?” Blaine asked in awe, staring down at the ring pop. No one had ever given him one before. For a while, he’d thought Tina might, but then Sam had given her one, instead. He didn’t mind that much: and their lunchtime wedding had been perfect. Mrs Evans had even made rice crispy treats for the occasion.

 

Sebastian shuffled, jamming his hands into his pockets before nodding. “Yeah, that too. But like, we can  _both_  rule the playground, too. Partners.”  
A smile crept up over Blaine’s face as he realised what Sebastian was saying. He wasn’t just relinquishing some of his power, he was trying to make amends. Blaine always knew Sebastian couldn’t be as bad as people thought he was.

 

He leaped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian’s neck. “I’m proud of you, Sebastian.”  
Sebastian let out a noise of protest, detangling himself from Blaine’s limbs. He straightened out of his shirt, throwing his shoulders back and casting a few glares around to various kids passing by, before turning back to Blaine.

 

“Right, well,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath before leaning over to kiss Blaine’s cheek. His cheeks went pink at exactly the same time Blaine’s did, and he quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the door. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”


End file.
